In The Blink Of An Eye
by SapphireNight
Summary: Thomas felt the female's eyes connect with his, and he gave out a great yell, but a deafening bang silenced all.' In the blink of an eye, everything was lost. Thomas knows not what really happened, and is on a quest for the truth. AU, set pre films.


Hello all that venture here to read the latest of my creations. I hope you enjoy this story, as I have certainly enjoyed writing it. A second and subsequent chapters are planned, but they are not set in stone. I actually watched a 'film' of this fanfic in a dream which I was to write, so the plot may be a little loose beyond three or four chapters. Also, this is the reason why there is a staircase that ends half way up the building where Thomas works.

Oh, and this story is dedicated to Richard the Pedantic, as a thank you for that fantastic birthday present that he has sent me. Its brilliant, perfect, and I cant begin to tell you how pleased and thankful I am.

Anyway, enough of my messages, please keep reading, and enjoy!

* * *

Thomas Anderson sleepily opened his eyes, and blinking sluggishly, rubbed them. He then reached forward to the large table that stood before him, and grasped the glass of water. Bringing it to his lips, he turned his attention back to the head of the table, where his boss, Mr Rhineheart was still conducting the meeting. He took a deep breath, cast his eyes upward, and tried to focus again on the sleep inducing words. 

Stifling a yawn, he tried not to appear half dead, something his colleagues could say he failed miserably in on this and many other occasion.

* * *

Racing down the narrow hall, Trinity hit the double doors at its end with incredible force, sending them open. Swinging herself round, she stood absolutely still, back pressed against the firm doors. A steady _clump, clump, clump_ resonated in her ears. 

Eyes growing wide, she surveyed the small confines of her surroundings, and rushed to another door, forcing it open with break neck speed. Swift as lightning, she sped down the staircase, and was two levels down by the time the agent burst through the hallway doors. Without giving so much as a glance at the elevator to the right, he similarly forced his way through to the staircase and proceeded to descend them. Withdrawing his gun, he determinedly shot at the racing figure below him, never pausing in his powerful strides.

* * *

Thomas shook himself back awake, frustrated about nearly falling asleep again, but not to concerned or annoyed with himself about it. 

Switching his eyes from the droning man to the clock just above him, he considered the ruling hands.

_Only two hours till lunch time, only two hours to go…_

* * *

Shots ringing in her ears, Trinity dashed the last steps down to the nearest exit, and emerged in yet another corridor. Looking through the small glass panel on the door opposite, she grasped yet another opportunity, and made for it. Wrenching the door open, she began to rush down this second stair case, even though they were somewhat worn and chipped, and the height of the stairs made walking, let alone running down them somewhat impossible. Cursing, she glanced backwards as the agent appeared through the door she had entered, and spared little time in getting her back within his sights, his shots following her once more. 

With little hesitation, she put both hands on the handrail, and without a second thought, forced herself over it. Falling down through several flights, she hit the bottom steps hard and rolled. Coming back upright on a landing, she swung herself round to hide in the gap under the stairs, her one last desperate attempt at survival.

* * *

Thomas jumped slightly as he heard a soft thud/bang resonate out from the hallway and into the office. His colleagues stared at him. All of a sudden, more distant noises accompanied the first. 

Thomas could also, for some reason, distinctly hear the pounding of his heart.

* * *

Forced in the small gap under the stairs, Trinity crouched absolutely still, listening to a mixture of the faint sound of the agents descending feet, and the beating of her own heart, pounding mercilessly agents her own ears. 

Letting lose a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she closed her eyes momentarily in exhaustion. In just a split second, the iron firm grip of the agent closed around her arm, and she was flung out of her hiding place. She hit the opposite wall hard, her head smashing against the plaster, before her body fell down to the ground in a huddled heap.

Trinity's eyes widened as the agent approached her again. Shakily climbing up onto all fours, Trinity cried out as the agent advanced yet again and continued his attack.

* * *

Thomas was now sure of what he heard, as a second thud emanated from the hallway, and his boss stopped in mid speech, looking towards the door. A similar thud was heard, which this time the whole meeting _felt,_ as well as heard. Thomas immediately stood up, knocking his chair back, and rushed towards the door. Some of his colleagues rose to join him. 

Stepping out of the door, and through the hall, Thomas could see to the end of the open hallway, but didn't notice anything at first. Then a black feminine figure was thrown into view. A second later, a greater, more imposing suit-clad figure strode forward, advancing towards the crumpled and broken one.

Thomas could now define her face, a beautiful porcelain face stained with blood as she lifted her head determinedly as the agent once again withdrew his gun.

Eyes growing wide, Thomas almost felt his heart stop as the executioner brought his deadly weapon down to the kneeling victims forehead.

Thomas felt the females eyes connect with his, before he gave out a great yell, and a deafening bang silenced all.

Thomas felt no more.


End file.
